


I'm Beginning to Think (You Want Me Around)

by Cities_In_Dust



Series: Every Form [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Supernatural Violence tm, Aziraphale and Castiel Bonding Time, Humor, Other, supergood, superomens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cities_In_Dust/pseuds/Cities_In_Dust
Summary: Castiel sits near Aziraphale on the floor of their cottage living area, loosening his tie a little. The whole place is trashed, burnt in several places, and littered with a baker’s dozen Angel and Demon corpses.Neither of them actually need to catch their breath, but it feels nice, and gives them a chance to talk.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Every Form [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I'm Beginning to Think (You Want Me Around)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a small thing to celebrate SuperGood. It got me thinking, that the world is scary-- but the most important thing now is to be there for each other.
> 
> Please enjoy X

Castiel sits near Aziraphale on the floor of their cottage living area, loosening his tie a little. The whole place is trashed, burnt in several places, and littered with a baker’s dozen Angel and Demon corpses.

Neither of them actually need to catch their breath, but it feels nice, and gives them a chance to talk.

“When you invited us back, Aziraphale, I honestly didn’t know if there’d be a fight or not.”

“Oh? Well, to tell you the truth, my friend, I didn’t either. However, Crowley and I have been taking note of strange omens, lately. Before all this,” he motioned to the state of the cottage, and sighed. “I’ve been worried, and even though he’s been sleeping less, it’s hard not to feel backed into a corner by the future. Sometimes it seems so… insurmountable.”

Castiel nodded, intimately acquainted with the feeling.

“Sometimes, that is the case. But I think, I would rather… go out… having done something, at least. As long as I can manage, although survival is ideal.”

Aziraphale took a moment level at the Angel beside him.

“You really would, wouldn’t you. That’s not just a saying.”

The Angel looked back, a certain heaviness in his eyes.

“Heaven likes to say things, don’t They.”

A head dropped. 

“I’m afraid I did, too, once.”

“And now?”

“Well… you know where that got me.”

Silence. “I don’t blame you, Aziraphale. But, no matter what anyone says, or does… choosing to be better isn’t just for humans.”

Aziraphale laughed in a breath, and smiled. “In my opinion, it’s the only choice that matters. In the end, I mean.”

Castiel smiled in turn. “I agree.”

The moment he knew that he wasn’t alone resurfaced in Aziraphale’s mind.

…

An impressive troop of both Angelic and Demonic hosts surrounded him, no doubt expecting to find Crowley with him, to extinguish them both.

Crowley had, however, gone to answer a call from Anathema Device. He now wondered whether that call was real, or mimicked in some way. He couldn’t expect Castiel and Dean for another week at the most. 

Almost trembling, Aziraphale felt truly alone.

However, something inside him wouldn’t let Them take him this time. Not when Crowley was, surely, still out there.

A flaming sword he willed into his grip. At half a broadsword’s length, it nonetheless continually combusted with a fire both Holy, but mostly, and unmistakably, his own.

The creatures around him screamed in unearthly frequencies, and as some rushed towards the lone Angel, he slayed them. One was easy, two were more difficult, but three might’ve had an advantage.

Blights of wind pushed and distracted the remaining troupe. Aziraphale remained unaffected. 

Black feathers fell around him. He picked one up. It wasn’t Crowley’s.

Castiel landed on a Demon, smiting Them with a palm. The next second he whirled around and impaled an Angel with a Celestial blade. 

Aziraphale kicked back into gear.

…

The light-haired Angel exhaled. “Thank you, my friend. Truly. I don’t think I would have made it.”

Castiel nodded, and patted their shoulder. “I’m happy I could make it in time.” Then he looked thoughtful. “Dean should be here by now.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. He shot up and started to run for the front door.

“CROWLEY!!! Come, we must get to him!!”

So many danged bodies…

Castiel followed swiftly, and caught him in the hallway.

“Dean is with him, Aziraphale! He told me to wait here, with you. I’ve come to listen to him more often.”

“What? Wh-what if they need us?!” 

“I’m confident they’ll make it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, before I left, they were talking about point systems.” Castiel nodded like Aziraphale should know what that meant.

Aziraphale rushed out as the Bentley screeched around the corner, and sped to a dime in front of the house.

Crowley very smugly exited his car, and swaggered up to his Angel, shit-eating grin glowing.

“Crowley! I was so—!” Aziraphale suddenly found himself well-kissed.

Castiel tilted his head at the car, looking for Dean. 

“Yeah the human might need a minute,” Crowley mentioned, smoothly dislodging from Aziraphale.

“Really, dear, do you absolutely need to go so fast? An Angel in the passenger is one thing, but him?”

“What, he said he could handle it.”

“And Anathema? Adam? What the devil happened?”

“Oh, no, they’re fine. They weren’t even there… but um… So, about a dozen guys, Angels and Demons both, got me trapped, right. But then, see all the warding, just suddenly vanished, then the Winchester and this one busted in. Really has a thing for cowboys, Winchester does, someone aughtta talk to him about it, Angel. It’s disconcerting.” The Demon made a face and pointed a thumb behind him mockingly.

Dean carried himself past them, then, while Castiel put his arm around him to help.

“He’s just mad I scored more points than him,” he called back casually, smirk evident.

Aziraphale still didn’t understand.

“Bodies,” Crowley helped. “The points are bodies.”

“Ooohhhhhh…. But how macabre, Crowley!”

“Of course, Angel. Common, we’ll help clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! X


End file.
